WBO odcinek 1 - Nowy Świat
- Log in - powiedziałam, a mój umysł kierował się w kierunku WBO. - Witamy w świecie Red Wings, Yuki - powiedział system teleportując mnie do zamku Drakulo. Tam już czekała grupa dziewczyn. Jedną z nich była Nya. - Hejka, Liss - powiedziała Nya i rzuciła się na moją szyję. Upadliśmy na ziemie i zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. - Haha. Ohayo Nyuś. Jak tam? - zapytałam się próbując wydostać z jej ramion. - A wszystko dobrze - powiedziała Nya uśmiechnięta i pomogła mi w wstać. - Yuki-sensei, wystąpił mały problem - powiedziała dziewczyna o zielonych włosach. - Ha? Jaki problem, Tara? - zapytałam dziewczynę. - Pojawiła się znowu ta bestia przed ruinami - powiedziała Tara. thumb|left|230px- Hm..Znowu on? Czy on nigdy sobie nie odpuści? No dobra idziemy - powiedziałam i ruszyłam razem z grupą w kierunku ruin Molax. Koło ruin latała bestia, podobna do pół kruka i pół człowieka - Chimera. - Tara leć w górę, potrzebujemy twojej ściany wiatru - powiedzałam. - Już się robi - powiedzała Tara i uniosła się w górę czekając na mój sygnał. - Nya, potrzebne będą też twoje pioruny. Stój za nami, gdy Chimera będzie atakować, blokuj jej ruchy. - dodałam -Aye, zrozumiałam - powiedzała Nya. - Kyra i Melody, wy idziecie ze mną - pobiegłam razem z dziewczynami na potwora/ - Hey Chimera? Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? - Ha? Czy to nie jest przypadkiem moja przyjacójka Bloody Fly? - powiedzał Chimera śmiejąc się. - Jeśli chcesz się odegrać, proszę bardzo. Czekam... - popatrzyłam na Chimerę zimnym wzrokiem. - Rooargk! - Chimera zapłonęła potężym ogniem. - Melody, co on ma na mysśli? - zapytałam dziewczynę o niebieskich włosach. - Chimera chce zatakować ciebie swoim ogniem. - odpowiedzała Melody. - Pzygotujcie się na atak - rzekłam do Nyi i Tary. - Hai - odpowiedziały. W tym momencie Chimera naładował swoją moc ognia do maskimum. Zaczęła biec w moją stronę. - Haha! To już twój koniec mały motylku. Ponownie mnie nie pokonasz! - krzyknął i jego płomienie otoczyły grupę. Hmm...zmienił sposób walki. Ale i tak nie ma szans. - Pokażemy mu jak się walczy - powiedzała Fly. - Hai - odpiedzałam. - Bloody Wings! - krzyknęłam, a na moich plecach pojawiły się olbrzymie motyle skrzydła, krwiste skrzydła. Krąg ognia, który nas otaczał wystrzelił płonący promień. Trafił we mnie i upadłam. - Sensei! - krzyknęła Tara. - Yuki! - dodały Dia, Kyra, Melody. - Liss! - krzykneła Nya. - Hahahaha! Widzę że nasz motylek już nie jest, aż taki silny - śmiała się bestia. - Tak myślisz? - zapytałam się. - Nigdy nie pokonasz poyteżnej Bloody Fly. Ten cios był zbyt słaby aby mnie zranić - powiedzałam, a zaraz potem w moich rękach pojawił się artemis. - Ha??? - Chimera był zaskoczony. - Tara, teraz nadszedł czas, na ścianę wiatru - powiedzałam. - Nya, użyj twojego pioruna na Chimerę. - Okay - zgodziły się. Tara stworzyła ścianę, która stała się murem obronnym naszej grupy. Nya przywołała pioruny, króre zablokowały Chimerę. Zaatakowałam potwora artemisem. - Blade of Death! - krzyknęłam. Artemis zaczął się świecić na czerwono. Uderzyłam Chimerę i zniszczyłam na zawsze. Przybrałam moją zwykłą postać. - Wow... jaka walka - powidzała Nya. - Aye - odpowiedziałam. - Świat Red Wing stał się dziwnie niebezpieczny - powiedzała Kyra. - Mhm - przyznała Tara. - Coś w tym świecie jest dziwne i jestem pewna że dowiem się co. Pójde do domu adminów, aby to sprawdzić - zniknęłam. - Powodzenia - zdążyłam usłyszeć. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:WBO Kategoria:Hikaru0703